Bloom's Secret
by little talula
Summary: Bloom was a spy and left WOOHP to go to Magix and learn about her powers. 4 years later she return to earh with the Winx and Specialists. A bump in with her old friends will have Bloom going between a mission with the spies and the mission with the Winx. Can she handle it? Or will her friends learn about her past?
1. prologue

Winx Club/Totally Spies

Bloom's Secret Life

Summary: Before Bloom discovered she's a fairy. She was a spy for the organization WOOHP. Bloom left to go to Alfea and learn about her powers. Now three years later Bloom and the Winx come to earth for a mission but what happens when Bloom gets recruited back to WOOHP?

Prologue

Summary: After a mission, Bloom gives the news to her friends she's living.

Beverly Hills Mall, Beverly Hills 10:26 p.m.

Police sirens blare outside the mall as a group of men take the robbers and shoves them into the back of a van slamming the door shut on the criminals. Five girls and one boy are leaning against another van all with a blanket wrapped around them and a cup of hot coffee in their hands. They are all wearing at suits each with their own color.

"Well another mystery solved." Clover said. The short blonde hair girl looked down at her mug and took a taste of the coffee.

"Bleh needs more cream and sugar." She stated making a sour look on her face. The others look over at her and giggle.

"Here Clover, cream." Bloom said.

"Thanks" Clover said taking the pitcher from the red head. Bloom had on a purple cat suit and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, unlike Sam who wore a green cat suit and kept her hair down. Sam looked over at her two friends smiled.

"Well another mission completed." Sam said.

"Yep that's because we make a great team." Alex said. She wore a yellow cat suit. The dark skinned short black haired girl looked over to their only male companion who joined them on the field. He wore a black cat suit and had short brown hair.

"Hey Bloom, Clover get over here." He called to his friends. The two girls looked up and walked over to the best of the team.

"Man we are such a great team." Clover said.

"Yeah, and we'll always be that way, right guys?" Alex said. Everyone nodded in agreement and started cheering. The only one who remained silent was Bloom. She did not want to tell her friends that she was leaving. She couldn't they wouldn't know where to find her. Tomorrow she would leave WOOHP and go to a school in a different dimension. She thought of her new blonde hair friend, Stella, who was waiting for her or currently asleep in the guest room. She also thought about the boys including a certain blonde that she met.

"Bloom? Bloom. BLOOM" a voice screamed snapping the girl out of her thought. "What?" She asked. "You're smiling. And I said we're having a sleepover want to join us?" Alex said.

"Can't I have family over and they're probably looking for me." Bloom answered quickly and ran off. Alex turned around and looked at the others who were confused as well.

WOOHP HQ 11:31 pm

Bloom was standing alone in Jerry's office, with Jerry sitting behind his desk. "I wish to leave WOOHP" Bloom said. "What for?" Jerry asked. "I'm going away to a school in a different dimension. It turns out I have power and I want to go and try to learn them. Maybe be able to use it to help you guys on future mission." Bloom explained.

"Do the others know?" Jerry asked.

"No. I didn't tell them." Bloom answered.

"Then I will tomorrow after you're gone, and when you come back contact me and you may rejoin the team if you want to." Jerry said handing her a pice of paper with the number to call when she returned.

"Thanks I will. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll come back." Bloom promised.

"And we'll welcome you back when the time comes." Jerry said.

"I guess I better get going. Thanks for everything Jerry." Bloom said.

"You are welcome and take care of yourself." Jerry said. Bloom smiled and walked out of the office for the last time.

Prologue done here are a few changes and what to expect in the story:

~Bloom lives in Beverly Hills, not Gardenia, to be with the spies.

~Mizti, Mindy and Mandy will appear as a the mean girls along with Midy;s wannabes being mean to Bloom and the spies (talk about headache.)

~The winx won't learn about Bloom's secrets, the specialists will.

~ One of the specialists will learn of Bloom's spy day before the others and it won't be Sky.

~Any gadgets, mission and location idea will be needed.

~The story takes place during the 4th season of Winx club after Roxie joins the team, and the 5th season of totally spies.

~The prolog occurs during the first episode of the winx club right before Bloom leaves for Alfea.

~Blaine and Britney join the main cast

~I don't own totally spies or winx club


	2. 4 years later

Chapter 1: 4 years later

Summary: A shopping spree at the mall has Bloom bumping into an old friend.

Four year has past since Bloom left for Alfea. So much has happened. She now learned she was a fairy, learned about her power, had a new group of frends that called themselves the Winx Club and a boyfriend who turned out to be a prince. Bloom was now home with her friends on a mission. The spies were still close friends as they continued to go on spy missions for WOOHP. Blaine and Britney spent a year in Australia working with the WOOHP team there, but now had returned to the U.S. They all graduated High School and now goes to school at Malibu University.

Bloom's house, Beverly Hills 1:05 pm

Bloom and Sky were over her parents' house for lunch and would meet up with the others later. Bloom was up in her room waiting for Sky to finish helping her dad with something. She was staring at a picture of her and her old friends at the beach.

"We'll be best friends forever." Clover said._ "Yeah we'll always a team going on spy mission." Alex said_. The two girls said just before Bloom left. The two voices kept ringing through her head as she closed her eyes.

"BLOOM" a voice said. Bloom woke up and fell back in her seat.

"What?" Bloom asked untangling herself from the chair.

"One: you're boyfriend is waiting for you and two: what are you doing?" Katy said.

"Ok and I was looking at an old photo." Bloom said showing her cousin the old photo. "Awww. You should call them, and you know hang out with them." Katy said.

"Why bother. I left them without telling them. Got a new number so I don't have their number, and their probably mad at me for ignoring them." Bloom said listing them.

"They were your best friends if you talk to them they'll understand. Going to Alfea was what you wanted you only had a day to decide." Katy stated.

"I know but sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice?" Bloom said.

"Bloom you had powers that you didn't know about. You needed to go to learn how to use them." Katy said.

"Yeah me and my dumb curiosity." Bloom sighed.

"It's not dumb. You wanted to know plus Stella convinced you by having those boys over." Katy said.

"Yeah." Bloom said remembering that day.

"And think. If you didn't go you never would have met Sky and become a couple." Katy said.

"I know but I feel like they would be mad at me." Bloom said.

"No they won't. If they're truly your friends they will understand and let you back into the group." Katy said.

"And if not?" Bloom asked.

"Then they're not your friends you forget about them and move on." Katy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow. Didn't think you could be so wise on this." Bloom said staring at her cousin.

"Well you know high school, a good test of friendship." Katy sighed.

"Sure is." Bloom said smiling.

"Hey Bloom you ready?" Sky asked poking his head in Bloom's room.

"Yeah you?" Bloom said.

"Yep, Brandon just called they're waiting for us at the mall." Sky said.

"Already? Well we better get going." Bloom said getting up and walking over to Sky. "Alright then, let's go." Sky said.

"I've got to go Katy, thanks for your help." Bloom said as Sky placed his arm around her waist.

"No problem. Have fun you two." Katy said as the couple went down the hall.

Beverly Hills Mall, Beverly Hills 1:43 pm Totally Spies

The girls and Blaine were walking around the mall for about a good hour, weaving in and out of stores, buying what they liked holding tons of shopping bags in their hands.

"Ooh ooh look shoe sale." Clover said jumping around excitedly.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Britney squealed.

"Blaine you coming?" Sam asked.

"Um I'll pass" Blaine said quickly.

"Suit yourself." Alex said as the girls disappeared into the shoe store. Blaine walked around the mall happy to be away from the girls a few minutes. Though he liked being with them he really needed some alone time and to be away from all the girl talk. He walked around with his heads down not paying attention to where he was going until he accidentally bumped into a girl with long blonde hair. The blonde girl let out a shrieking yelp.

"You idiot." She said as group of teenagers ran over to help her.

"Stella" One of the girls called out. Blaine noticed a girl with long red hair tied back in a ponytail and a boy with brown hair ran over to help the fallen girl. The boy helped the girl and the red head had put out her hand to help him.

"Need a hand?" She asked bent over holding a hands out for him. Blaine looked up and realize that there was something familiar about the girl.

"Bloom?" He asked out loud.

"Blaine?" The girl asked.

~Winx Club~

The group have also been walking around the stores for hours each with shopping bags in their hands.

"Hey Stella can we rest yet?" Brandon asked.

"Fine." Stella sighed. She skipped ahead of the others and twirled around a bit until someone bumped into her causing her to fall.

"You idiot." She yelled at the boy. The group looked up and ran over to see Stella on the floor with a boy with black hair. Brandon walked over to help Stella while Bloom did the same thing for the boy. Bloom looked at the boy and noticed something familiar about him._ Is it really him?_ Bloom thought to herself as she looked a the boy. "Need a hand?" Bloom offered the black hair boy blending over and holding a hand out in front of him.

"Bloom?" The boy asked.

"Blaine?" She asked back.

Author's Notes:

~So far positive reviews on the story, so I'm really excited on where this going and have the story mapped out in my head.

~so the spies will meet Bloom in the next chapter.

~a mission is coming up so where should the spies go and what gadgets should they use?

~which specialist should learn about Bloom's secret first? A poll was just created and put onto my profile so check it out and vote.

~the next chapter should be done within a month or so.


	3. Running into an old friend

Chapter 3: Reunion

Summary: Blaine tries to tell the others he met Bloom but they don't believe him. The spies go on a mission will Bloom join them?

"Hey it's great to see you again." Bloom said.

"Yeah you too" Blaine said as he got up and hugged her.

"So what've been up to?" He asked letting go of Bloom.

"Not much I went away to art school and now I'm here with some friends for the school break." She said.

"Oh well that explains your departure from the agency, but why didn't you tell us you applied to an art school in another country. We would have supported you." Blaine said.

"I know I should have and I'm sorry. When I applied I didn't think I would get in or have the money to move to Greece. When I found out I got in, I seized the opportunity and left." Bloom said.

"You should have know you would get in. You're the best artist I know." Blaine said.

"Thanks. Are you guys mad at me?" Bloom said.

"What? No. Sure we were disappointed that you left but not mad. If the others saw you they would be happy that you're back. They miss you and so do I." Blaine said.

"Thanks, I miss you guys as well." Bloom said.

"Blaine." A voice called from the distant.

"That's the girls they're probably looking for me." Blaine said.

"Yeah and my friends are waiting for me." Bloom said pointing to the group of teenagers behind her.

"How about we trade numbers sp we can keep in touch and set up a day to hang out. I can be your link to the others." Blaine said setting up his phone for Bloom to put her number in then handed it to her.

"Sure great idea. You too." Bloom said doing the same thing.

"Thanks." Blaine said as they traded back phones.

"No problem." Bloom said.

"BLAINE!" a voice called from the distant again.

"Well I better go. I'll text you later." He said.

"Yeah definately, I'll do the same." Bloom said.

"Bye" He said.

"Bye." She said. The two gave each other one more hug than went their separate ways.

~Winx Club~

The team stood on the sidelines watching Bloom and Blaine talk.

"Funny you bump into Bloom's old friend." Flora stated. They watched Bloom smile and nod as the two were talking. They traded phones and hugged each other and walked off.

"What just happened?" Sky asked.

"Relax they're probably just friends nothing more." Brandon said calming his best friend down.

"So who was that cute boy?" Stella asked as Bloom joined her friends.

"His name's Blaine. He's an old friend of mine." Bloom answered.

"First Andy now him, wow Bloom you were friends with some cute guys in the past weren't you?" Musa said as the girls giggled. Behind the girls, Sky was secretly not happy with the guy friends Bloom had in the past.

"Alright let's head to the food court that way you could tell us about that boy." Stella said.

~Totally Spies~

"Blaine" Clover yelled.

"Relax I'm over here." He said meeting up with the girls after their little shoe shopping trip.

"Where were you?" Alex asked,

"I bumped into someone." He said.

"Really." Britney said.

"Yeah and the weird thing was the girl I bumped into is a friend of Bloom." Blaine said.

"How do you know that, she moved to Greece three years ago?" Sam asked.

"Well she helped me up, she's here in Beverly Hills at this mall with a group of friends.

"OK that girl you knocked over really must have hit you hard, because Bloom is gone." Clover stated.

"If Bloom returned she would have at least called one of us or texted us." Alex said.

"Besides it's been three years, I don't think she's coming back." Britney said.

"Are you guys mad at her for leaving without telling us?" Blaine asked.

"NO, it's just we wished we had more time to know about it." Sam said.

"Maybe she lost your number. She applied to an art school and didn't tell us because she didn't know if she would get in or not. And she did but didn't have enough time to tell us." Blaine said.

"And you know this how?" Clover asked.

"She told me she's here follow me." Blaine said dragging the girls with him.

"Where are we going?" Britney asked.

"Food court" he answered. They all walked into the food court to see a familiar redhead sitting at a large table with a group of people they didn't know.

"See" Blaine said.

"Ok we see, but who is she with?" Sam said.

"She told me they were friends from her new school." Blaine said. The group watch Bloom sit next to a blonde hair boy.

"Who's the cute blonde?" Britney asked.

"A friend?" Blaine said.

"No way are they friends." Sam said as the group witnessed the blonde wrap his arm around Bloom's waist and give her a small kiss on the lips.

"So she has a new boyfriend?" Clover asked.

"Well her last one was Andy they broke up a few years ago." Britney said.

"So she's dating again and didn't even bother to tell me?" Clover said.

"She couldn't because she never told any of us the she left." Alex said.

"Well we'll just see about that." Clover said as she slowly marched forward.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"To talk to Bloom, are you guys coming or not?" Clover said.

"Maybe we she do this another time. She seems busy." Britney said seeing Bloom laughing with the group of people.

"Yeah whatever." Clover said as she turned around and walked away. The others looked at her followed.

~Winx~

The group were sitting at a table laughin and talking.

"Uh oh looks like we got some company." Tecna said pointing to a group of teenagers heading towards them. Bloom turned around and recognized them as old friends.

"I'll be right back." Bloom said as she got up and walked over to them.

"What do you guys think is going on?" Sky asked.

"Not sure." Brandon answered as they watched Bloom hugged the group.

"But it looks like we just met some of Bloom's old friends." He said.

"Hmm, I didn't think she had any friends." Stella said. Everyone turned an looked at her.

"What?" She asked taking a sip of her soda.

"If she did I don't remember her talking about them." Riven said.

"He's right." Musa said. "

If she had friends why didn't she tell us?" Timmy asked.

"Not sure. But now that I think about it, What do we know about her life here?" Layla asked.

"She's adopted." Stella said.

"She likes to sing and draw." Flora said.

"Mike's a fireman, Vanessa's a florist and Mitzi is a pain." Flora said.

"And more recently she dated a boy named Andy which they obviously broke up before leaving for Alfea." Tecna said.

"Not to mention where she lives." Musa said.

"I believe that's it." Layla said.

"Got anything else to add Sky?" Timmy asked.

"Nope, the girls pretty much cover what I know about her." Sky answered.

"So why did she not tell us about them?" Riven asked as they continued to watch them talk.

~Spies~

The group slowly walked over to Bloom's table. Eventually Bloom turned around, got up and slowly started walking towards them.

"So the rumers were true. You're back in town." Clover said.

"Hey guys it's great to see you again." Bloom said giving each of them a hug.

"Blaine said he saw you ealier in the mall but we didn't believe him until now." Britney said.

"Yeah, he actually bumped into a friend of mine, I met while I was away." Bloom said.

"See told yeah." Blaine said from the sidelines.

"Shut up." Clover said rolling her eyes.

"So it looks like you have a new boyfriend seeing how that blonde boy was flirting and standing close to you." Britney said.

"Oh yeah, he's my boyfriend but he's a great guy you should meet him some time." Bloom said.

"Mmmm maybe later." Alex said.

"So how's life going?" Sam asked.

"Great. I went to a new school, met new friends, got a new boyfriend as you can see, I'm really liking how things turned out." Bloom answered.

"Speaking of new school, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would get in when I applied. And when I did there was no time to tell you, I ended up leaving right away." Bloom answered.

"It's ok you should have told us, we would have supported you no matter what happened." Britney said.

"See told you. I told her that." Blaine said with a big smile.

"Yeah you can it." Clover ordered. Blaine's smile dropped to a frown.

"Look I've got to get back to my friends but I'll call you guys later and we can hang out and catch up." Bloom said.

"Ok but how will you contact us?" Sam asked.

"I have her number. We exchanged it earlier." Blaine said proudly. Clover looked over at the boys with daggers in her eyes, making his smile drop again.

"I'll text Blaine when I'm free and we'll plan from there." Bloom said.

"Cool we'll use him to get to you." Britney said.

"Yep" Bloom said.

"Told yeah." Blaine said. Clover rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head with the lid to a shoe box.

"Ow, What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head where she hit him.

"You're a pain." She answered putting the lid back on the box and shoe the box back in its bag. Blaine was about to same something when his watch went off. "Looks like Jerry's calling us." Alex said.

"Looks like it's mission time." Clover said.

"Should we ask Bloom to join us?" Britney asked.

"Yeah." Alex said. "Blaine contact Bloom and have her meet us out front." Sam said.

"On it." Blaine said as the group walked out of the mall.

_Going on a mission want to come,_

_Blaine_

Bloom smiled looking at the text and quickly answered yes.

"So who texted?" Timmy asked. No answer. Bloom was busy staring at the message.

"Bloom oh Bloom." Flora called. Still no answer. She looked over at the others for an idea to grab Bloom's attention. Helia just shrugged. Stella put up her index finger telling to Flora to wait a minute as she had an idea in mind. Stella took the straw out of her soda, slid the wrapper back on until the straw was half covered, put it up to her mouth, took a breath and launched the paper at Bloom. Still nothing.

"Ok now what?" Stella asked. Sky reached over and yanked the phone out of her hand.

"Hey give that back." She yelled snapping back to reality.

"So who you texting?" Sky asked.

"No one important." Bloom stated.

"Bloom." Sky sighed.

"Fine. I'm texting Katy. She's working at the flower shop and it's been slow. I told her I was with you guys and to text me if she needed company. So I'm waiting for her to answer." Bloom said as her phone went off again. She picked it up and quickly looked at the text.

"Katy?" Brandon asked.

"Nope, Taylor." Bloom said.

"What does she want?" Timmy asked. "Complaining to me about life." Bloom said reading the text. She answered it and put the phone down. The phone went off and Bloom took it back before she could let go of it.

"Taylor again?" Tecna asked.

"Yep. I'm ignoring her." Bloom said as her phone went of a third time.

"Again?" Layla asked.

"No it's Katy." Bloom said slowly getting up out of her seat.

"Let me guess she needs you?" Timmy said.

"Yep gotta go." Bloom said grabbing her things and running out of the food court leaving the group stunned.

"Ok." Layla said. Bloom stopped running when she was far enough away from the food court and pulled out her phone. She opened up the text message and read it again.

_Meet me at the front of the mall._

Bloom turned off her phone and put it back in her purse before running off towards the main entrance. She reached the main entrance and walked out of the sliding door and waited on the steps. She pulled out her phone again to make sure she was at the right place. Honk Honk. Bloom looked up to see a grey van pull up in front of her. The window to the passenger seat rolled down with Blaine poking his head out the window

"Need a right?" He asked. Bloom smiled and walked over towards the van. The back door slid open and Bloom climbed in closing the door behind her. Bloom turned around to see Sam in the driver's seat, Blaine in the passenger, Britney next to her and Alex and Clover in they way back.

"Glad you could join us." Clover teased.

"Hey no problem." Bloom answered.

"Alright then, Let's get going." Sam said putting the van in drive and slowly pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"So your friends ok with this?" Blaine asked.

"They know I left. They just don't know what I'm exactly doing." Bloom said.

"Oh." The others said.

"They don't know you're a spy do they?" Clover asked.

"No, they know I had a small group of friends and that's it." Bloom answered.

"Nice." Britney said.

"You guy ready to call Jerry?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered. am pressed a button in the van turning the GPS monitor into screen that viewed.

"Hello spies." Jerry. greeted.

"Hi." They greeted back.

"Hey Jerry I hope you don't mind but a special guest will be joining us." Alex said. Jerry raised an eyebrow in confusion

. "Hi." A redhead said coming into view of the screen.

"Why hello Bloom how are you?" Jerry asked recognizing he girl.

"I'm good." She answered.

"Glad to hear that. So will you be joining us on the mission?" Jerry asked.

"Yes sir." Bloom answered.

"Good because there's a robbery in China and we're going to need you guys to investigate." Jerry said.

"China?" Blaine questioned.

"Go to this spot here. A jet will be there and I'll be on it to tell you the rest." Jerry said leaving coordinates on the small map. Sam studied the map and drove them off where they needed to be. On the jet Jerry was standing in front of the team as the kids were in their seats strapped to the chair.

"So what's happening in China?" Sam asked.

"Robberies have been occurring throughout the city." Jerry answered playing a security footage on the screen.

"Hey they look familiar." Britney said recognizing one of the men in the black suit.

"Big whoop there a lot of thieves running around in black." Clover said filing her nails. Bloom took a closer look at the man on the screen. She noticed the man had a familiar looking tattoo on his arm.

"No, Britney's right I think it's the same guy we caught 4 years ago before I left." Bloom said.

"She's right." Sam said.

"The tattoo does look familiar." Alex mused.

" I don't see it." Clover said not paying attention to the screen.

"Take a closer look." Britney said yanking the file out of Clover's hand and pointing to the screen. Clover looked up at the screen.

"Hey those are the same robber from three years ago." Clover said. Everyone looked over at her.

"Yeah we just went over that." Bloom said crossing her arms.

"Really?" Clover asked.

"Yes, you were too busy filing your nails." Alex said.

"Sorry but my nails needed a file." Clover said.

"Ok let's just forget the nails and move on." Britney said.

"Thank you. These break in has occurred at retails throughout the city." Jerry said.

"So what made them go global?" Bloom asked.

"That's what you guys need to find out." Jerry said.

"No problem." Sam said. Clover screamed causing everyone on the plane to jump.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked worried about her friend.

"I broke a nail." Clover whined sucking on her finger. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Jerry can you give us the gadgets so we can go?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Yeah hurry before Clover breaks another nail." Britney said causing everyone to laugh but Clover.

"That's not funny." Clover said pouting.

"It kind of is." Alex said.

"Alright let's move on." Jerry said. The kids stopped laughing and settled down.

"Alright team now time for your gadgets, we have the lipbalm smoke bomb, scanner watch, sucksion cup go go boots, magnetic belt and the ever expandable bubble gum." Jerry said each of the kids a gadget.

"Thanks Jer." Alex said.

"Good luck spies." He said pressing the ejection button on his chair. The kids screamed as the floor of the jet opened up from underneath them letting them fall to the Earth. Luckily the chairs had a parrachute that they pulled from a string on their seats letting them land safely.

"Whoo we made it." Bloom said.

"Where are we?" Clover asked as they unstrapped themselves from their chair.

"Looks like some ally way." Blaine answered noticing that they landed in between two brick buildings.

"Man it stinks back here." Sam said pinching her nose.

"That's because we're near a dumpster." Alex said pointing to the dumpster filled with trash.

"Eww rat." Clover squealed seeing the rat run past them.

"Why couldn't Jerry have us land on the roof?" Britney sighed.

"Come on guys focus." Alex said.

"Where we need to be is just a block away." Bloom said.

"Alright spies let's go." Sam said. The spies used their compact or watch in Blaine's case to change their outfits. Instead of their catsuits they were now in formal wear.

"Ok where we need to be is in that building which currently has a party going on." Blaine said, who was now wearing nice shirt, pants and shoes. Each of the girls had on dresses that went above the knees, high heals, clutches and their hair pulled back differently. Alex and Clover wore their hair in a bun. Sam, had her hair curled with part of it pulled back into a clip. Bloom's hair was curled and braided to one side and Britney's was in a high ponytail.

"So the robbery took place at a museum party?" Alex asked.

"No the crime happened in the museum, we're just going to the party to investigate." Sam said.

"Yeah which means no flirting Clover." Bloom said.

"What?" She asked. Bloom rolled her eyes as the group walked into the building.

"Wow the Chinese know how to party." Alex commented seeing all the fancy decorations everywhere.

"Come on let's find the director." Sam said.

"See him anywhere?" Alex asked.

"Yeah over there." Bloom said pointing to a man talking to a woman. The group walked up to the man. The woman noticed the group of teenagers coming and slowly bowed her head and walked away.

"How may I help you?" The man asked turning to face the kids.

"Yes are you the director of this museum?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I am. What can I do for you?" He said.

"We're spies from WOOHP and we're here to investigate on a robbery that occurred here recently." Britney said.

"Of course follow me." The director said leading the group away from the party.

"This is where it happened." He said showing the kids the abandon room. Yellow caution tape was taped across the doors preventing anyone from getting in.

"Mind if we go in and look around?" Sam asked.

"Not at all, go ahead." The director said. They ducked under the tape to get into the room.

"I guess we look around and see what we get." Britney suggested. The others nodded in agreement and split up.

"Anyone got anything?" Britney asked.

"No" Bloom said.

"I got something." Blaine said. Everyone walked over to where he was and bent down. "What is it?" Bloom asked looking at the slime on the shattered glass.

"I don't know but we better send some of this to Jerry." Blaine said, scooping some of it up with a small test tube he had in his pocket.

"Eww Blaine that's gross." Clover said.

"Come on let's head home." Sam said. They said good bye to the director and returned home.

Vanessa's Flower shop, Beverly Hills 7:17 pm

The spies walked with Bloom back to her mom's flower shop since that where her friends thought she was all day.

"So we'll call you when we get the report?" Clover asked. Bloom nodded in agreement. "What if we just meet up in the mall again and hang out." Briney suggested.

"Can't doing going to the Frutti Music bar with my friends." Bloom said quickly.

"Tomorrow night at a house?" Britney suggested.

"Sure how about at my parents' place. We can do dinner and movies." Bloom said.

"Not bad of an idea." Sam said.

"It'll be just like old times" Clover said.

"Definitely. I better get going now."" Bloom said.

"Yeah us to." Alex said.

"Bye." Bloom said.

"Bye." The spies said. Bloom turned around and went into the flower shop as the spies made their way down the street.

Author's notes:

~So I let this story go a little to wait for some poll results.

~Poll result so far:

Riven 2

Helia 1

everyine else 0

~ Keep voting we have a couple of more chapters to go until one of the specialists find out.

~School's started which mean less time on these stories.

~ Not sure when the next update will be, but I'll keep working on the story.


End file.
